heroes don't cry
by silver bloodelf
Summary: Eurm, Harry’s fighting the only battle he needs to fight alone, and the ones that love him can’t do nothing but wait for him to return, or not. R&R one more thing... it is quite old...


Author: silverbloof-elf  
- Title: Heroes don't cry.  
- Pairing: What else then H/D. I live for H/D! H/D rulezz big time!  
- Slash, Duh  
- Gerne: Well, hell, never thought about that, Romance I guess. PG, PWP.  
- Summary: Eurm, Harry's fighting the only battle he needs to fight alone, and the ones that love him can't do nothing but wait for him to return, or not. (Advice: read it while you listen to the song. The scorpions – heroes don't cry)  
- Disclaimer: Well, sorry for the grammer mistakes if you see them, I'm only Dutch.  
-----------------------  
He went when the sun had just risen, promising his friends and his lover that would return, but he couldn't say a time. His lover demanded that he would return. He took him in his arms and whispered reassuringly that he would and they shared a kiss like they never had in their lovelife.

He didn't care that his two best friends were standing there and watch them.  
The ones who he left behind couldn't do anything more but hope for the best and pray that he would return savely to them.

The door swang open and heads snapped up and looked at the person coming in.  
'Oh, it is just you.' The blond boy spat at the old man.  
'Any word of him?' He asked, the twinkling no longer in his eyes and he looked much older then he used to.  
'What do you think?'  
Draco looked back at his book. He couldn't read, and he couldn't wait any longer. He threw the book away causing Hermoine to look up and look at him intently.  
'I'm going for a walk.'  
'Draco…' The girl began but stopped when she saw the murderous glare in the pale blonds eyes. She just nodded and Draco walked toward the door and opened it, walking through it and smashed the door shut behind him.  
'Malfoy really lost it, didn't he?' Ron said.  
'Shut up Ron.' Hermoine ordered him. 'You have no idea, don't you. You have no idea how he loves him. You have no idea how…' She trailed of and closed her eyes and sighed shakily.

Rain splashed on to his clothes. He got soaked and still he kept on walking. He needed to get this out of system. He just couldn't sit there and wait. The room was all sticky and clam, and it was too hot for comfort. He got to the Quidditch field, there where they had their first kiss. There, where he said 'I love you.' for the first time, there, where he was answered.  
'If you die Potter, I bloody swear to every god that I know, I'll fucking kill him!' He screamed furious in the air. Rain wettened his face and he closed his eyes. If his Harry would die, he would die with him, it was as simple as that. One couldn't live without the other.

'Draco!' He heard somewhere. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. There was his godfather. Severus Snape, the potion master. He caught up with the younger boy and stood next to him.  
'I thought you'd be here. Collecting memories, aren't we?'  
Draco didn't say anything. He bit his tongue and looked over the field.  
'Come, on, lets get you inside, and warm you up a bit okay?'  
Draco huffed. He really didn't want to, but he couldn't welcome Harry back if he was sick.  
Harry; his life, his love, his everything, that was he.  
Knowing that it was useless to go against his godfather, he nodded and stood up and then said: 'He'll make it, won't he, Severus.'  
Severus looked up at the boy and after a long time he nodded. 'He will, Draco, I know he will.'  
Draco nodded aswell, like he took comfort out of the words of his godftather.

Back in the welcoming room, where the colours of Slytherin and Gryffindor reigned, faces snapped up when the door opened again. Hermoine got up and walked up to Draco, searching him with her knowing eyes. Then she hugged him. 'We all know how it is Draco. We can do nothing but wait and pray for his welbeing.' She softly whispered to him.  
She felt him nod and time slowly past as he took comfort in the hug of his once archenemy best friend  
'We don't you go and take a shower huh? It will do you good, really.'  
'Auw, Granger, that kid needs to know when to kick.'  
Both looked down at the growing belly and she smiled. 'Still another four monthes.'  
Draco just gave a small smile, sent an all-knowing look at Severus, and then moved to the bathroom.  
Hermoine sat down with a sigh and began to twirlher foot.  
'Hermoine, would you please stop whirling your foot. It is driving me insane.' Snape cut in about half an hour.  
'Sorry, Severus.' She said quietly and stopped whirling and began to worry her lip instead. Severus just rolled his eyes and looked into the fire.  
The waiting was getting to her bad, as it was getting to the others aswell.

The door of the bathroom opened and Draco emerged. Dressed in a green turtleneck and black pants. Hermoine had to admit that he looked good in it. As the 'allmighty prince of Slytherin' he was supposed to look good. He sat down on the couch and the waiting began again. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. They barely ate and drank. They tried to relax and talk, but when the silence fell it was tight and compressed. They heard the other breathing, the other swallowing; you could even hear a few thinking. "Will he make it? When will he come back?"

The sun went down and the rain stopped. Midnight past and now Draco gave up hope that Harry was still alive. Everyone had fallen asleep. Draco was the only one up and he stared into the fire. He hugged his knees. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't, not when… he startled when a warm blanket was draped over his shoulders.  
'Ssh, it is only me Draco, Hermoine. I thought you were cold, so I thought, I give you a blanket.' The voice explained.  
She sat down next to him and crossed her legs the best she could do.  
'You couldn't sleep?' She asked while her eyes were transfixed on the fire in the heard in front of them.  
'I can't Granger. Why are you out of bed?'  
'Severus keeps me awake with his snoring… it is driving me insane… and the waiting to.'  
'He snores? And he sleeps?'  
Hermoine nodded knowingly and then said: 'do not give up hope, Draco; I know he will be back. Harry is the strongest wizard alive, I'm sure he defeated Voldemort flinch and that he is on his way back. I know he is. Maybe the door will open any second now, and there he will stand, leaning against the doorframe. You'll see.' She stood up and turned to walk to her chair.

A strong wind swapped through the room and a voice whispered: 'Moine, your time of accuracy amazes me, why did you give up divination anyway?'  
Draco tensend, Hermoine frozen at the spot, her eyes watered and she looked at Draco, who looked back, the same unbelieve swimming in those grey pools. He stood up and slowly, so slowly, turned toward the door.  
There, leaning against the doorframe was Harry. Bloodied, dirty, tired Harry. Draco bit his lip so hard that he felt blood. HIS Harry.  
'Harry…' He whispered.  
'The one and only.' He said tired and walked in. Draco rushed to his side and supported him.  
'You're late.' Draco huffed not wanting to show Harry that he was glad that he was back.  
'Sorry.' And schrugged. 'Got lost.'  
'Got lost? Got lost? We are here worrying sick about you, and the only thing you can say is, Got lost!' He screamed dropping Harry with a painful thud to the floor.  
'Ssh, love, you'll wake up the others.' He whinced as his arm connected with the floor.  
'Hell, with the others! How dare you? How dare you letting us worry so much?' He raged.  
'I hate you, Potter!'  
'I know, love, I know.'  
'Stop calling me love, Potter!'  
The rest had woken too and stormed into the room. Hermoine had placed a finger on her lips and ushered them out of the room unknowingly.  
Harry pressed a finger at the others boy's mouth and whispered: 'I nearly died back there… don't give me reason to die tonight.' There was tremble in his voice, eyes watered, but the-boy-who-just-didn't-want-to-die wouldn't cry.  
'Damn you… Potter… Damn you…' Draco said over and over again.  
'Heaven can wait. Now I just want to be with you.' He said and replaced hid finger with his mouth. Draco melted against him. Worry and anger were all soon to be forgotten, and the time to heal was upon them.

**Heroes don't cry  
Heroes don't cry**

**Standing here in front of you  
A wave of joy and sadness fills the room  
Your soul has crashed into a wall  
Your world just broke to pieces after all**

**The days of your life  
Leave the world standing outside  
But you find the strength for a smile  
Because heroes like you wouldn't cry**

**Heroes don't cry  
Heroes don't cry**

**The judge decided it's your right  
To wake up from the dream of your life  
The curtain is about to fall  
No need for words, your eyes just say it all**

**The days of your life  
Leave the world standing outside  
You find the strength for a smile  
Because heroes like you wouldn't cry**

**Heroes don't cryThere are days of your life  
Leave the world standing outside  
You find the strength for a smile  
Because heroes like you wouldn't cry**

**Heroes don't cry**

**I can't forget that afternoon  
****So many times I've been thinking of you  
I'm happy that you've decided to live  
And what touches me most is what you said  
Heaven can wait, can wait, can wait...**

A/N: it is quite old… It was my first attempt of writing a H/D songfic…and it was written over two years ago, I found it when I was looking over my ficcies again and made a few adjustments… I hope you guys liked it… Let me know okay? Muchas thankies…

Silverblood-elf.


End file.
